G96
G96 was a discord chat created by Andrew Sheffield (back then going by R or Roman) in an attempt to understand what was happening in Soursalt. He originally had asked for help from viewers of the Soursalt channel after spending time documenting his dreams and refusing to upload to Soursalt. Three people added him on Discord as a result: Pen, Precursor, and Emerson Maxwell. Emerson came right out of the gate talking to Andrew about Soursalt and they became good friends, whilst Pen and Precursor befriended him over simpler things. Eventually a group discord was created, thus G96 was born. Emerson decided to stay out of the group chat for a bit, while Precursor joined under the name Storm, and Pen spread the link to those who wanted to help as Andrew requested when the chat started. After a week or so the chat had a couple members. Throughout Discord interactions Andrew appears to be in a poor state of mind, as he would occasionally ask people if they were real. It also didn’t help that a wave of trolls hit the server. Pen would call Andrew to help him through the harder nights when he couldn’t sleep, or stop dreaming, as he described it. When he felt better Storm would help try to make sense of the Prelude to Card 1, and the three would try connecting events to each other. Emerson, however, would stick to privately asking Andrew about his dreams and offering thoughts and theories. The Discord gave Andrew the confidence to upload videos on Soursalt, he even visited the Dander house from Card 1, only to discover it had disappeared. As a result Andrew lost it and abandoned the Discord to clear his head, but he continued to update his document where he wrote about his dreams. He eventually decided to upload Dander Journal text to the document, screwing over anyone he’d made friends with on accident. Pen alerted Andrew that a dream he wrote about connected to a video that uploaded not long after he took over the channel. The video took place in the RV from the Dander house, with Allan Dander broadcasting while Aidan listens,repeats the end of the speech and then breaks into a Gumteeth-esque laugh. On Discord, Storm alerts Pen and the others that the video could have been some form of conditioning and that it may have taken place before Aidan was sent to his house at the start of Card 2; before he dreamed up “Ryan”. This terrified Andrew, as he had heard the same voice and speech in his head, which caused him to give up after posting a few more dreams. When he posts on the document that he’s going to quit uploading, he says he’s got a friend named Sheffield who will take up the job of uploading and isn’t aware Soursalt is real. “Sheffield” is a cover up name for the person taking up the job, as this was happening in a time that Andrew’s name wasn’t known. Alden Dander posted about various Window words and his confusion as to who Garrett is. After that Andrew had returned to the discord to talk with everyone for a bit, trying to put Soursalt behind him. Which is when Emerson joined. When Emerson started interacting with everyone, Andrew became locked out of Soursalt, which may have been a coincidence but you never know. After Pen and Storm try to contact the channel, Andrew updated the document stating he’s locked out of the channel and will attempt to contact the channel user to see if he can do something. The following day Andrew returns to the Discord saying he sent a video message to the user in hopes that it’s more appealing than text, which proves to be a mistake because the video is uploaded to Soursalt a while later. It shows him proposing a trade to the other channel user; Alden’s journal and Garrett’s camera for Dustin’s camera that the user apparently has. This showed that Andrew had lied to the Discord about the contents of his appeal for the channel. Before he could defend himself, his Discord and Google doc were hacked, which meant the people within G96 were harassed by the imposter until they blocked him and cut contact. While Andrew sat and watched, an audio clip containing an Allan Dander speech was uploaded to his document. Figuring out Allan was in his account, Alden Dander stepped in to assist Andrew, as well as Emerson who was close enough to exchange phone numbers with Andrew. Emerson presented the idea that they find Allan and speak to him directly, but Andrew decided that’s suicide and shot it down. It’s a possibility that Emerson went out and successfully found Allan on his own. A week or so later Emerson returned with the login for Soursalt, stating that he’d use the account instead to “protect” Andrew. Andrew ended up learning the extent of the spread as Emerson had learned from Allan. That everyone he got involved with on the discord had been infected with what can only be described as a viral madness. Andrew’s last post on discord was an apology directed at Pen,who had blocked him, in regards to infecting them all with the spread. After the goodbye message on the document, he sent a goodbye video along with the final video on Aidan/Ryan’s camera for Emerson to upload. His goodbye video was the last post from Andrew. After that, everyone in G96 save for three people winded up either missing or mad. Category:Groups